Character Approval/Varnelle Starr
~FINISHED!!! --Berlynn-the-hydro-pyro (talk) 01:08, April 7, 2019 (UTC)Berlynn 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Varnelle's parents abandoned her and her older brother, King, when she was small. They had been Emissarys, but craved power and tried to cheat their way into higher ranks- and later were sent to work at the Sanctuary scooping....feces. (They're basically banished). Her and her brother moved to Rainpeak, and King is now like her guardian. He's two years older and they're very close because of this. He is a beguiler. Varnelle was traumatized as a kid (9 years old, I guess) because her brother wasn't home and a figure came and told her, "It's almost time, child." She has the same dream every night now, of that memory replaying over and over, and often wakes up screaming. She also has a scar over her face , but the memory of how that happened is gone- but the in the memory right afterwards, she's a froster. Varnelle goes to Foxfire, and prefers solitude. She shows hostility to anyone who violates that. She has gotten crush cuffs in her thinking cap, but never worn them- instead, thrown them into her fireplace. She often finds herself in detention, but still gets good grades. She judo- flips anyone who bothers her. One day, she comes home from school and finds a note. "I'm sorry, Velle. I did this for you," It says. Her brother had joined the Nobility and become an emissary! She was distraught- her only parental figure and her only companion had left her! This left her even more bitter. She still hasn't seen him again. She hates him for not coming back, and worries that he might not be ABLE to, since emissarys work with all the species. She is sixteen years old. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Like her power, she is cold. Varnelle is always found wearing a scowl and can hide her emotions very well. She has a short fuse, a quick wit, and a sharp tongue. She often makes salty/snarky comments to her teachers. She teaches the mean girls a lesson and can shoot any comments about her deceased parentrs down with a metaphorical arrow. Her brother is super protective of her, even though she can take care of herself. She is quite smart, and very strong and agile despite her size. She has a nasty habit of judo-flipping forward boys. She appears confident, but inside is not. She is a HUGE troublemaker, and once was caught playing bramble (like Mulan hahaha). A few words to describe Varnelle? Bitter. Fiery. Salty/Snarky. Most of all, cold, very cold. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Varnelle has dark, wavy, long hair that is ALWAYS in braids, and she always tugs on them. She has light olive skin and navy blue eyes with shocking silver rings. She is quite short and slim, and always wears a necklace with a compass and stars on it. Though she's most of the time wearing a scowl, when she does smile, it's often only a mischevious half- smile, which could melt an iceburg (: She also has a scar over her face, making her mysterious look complete. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Varnelle is quite good at a poker face, when she does lose it it's normally from anger. (And she tends to lose it quite often, unless she's REALLY on her guard) She's scary good at persuading people, she's basically a beguiler excepted not XD She is very agile and pretty smart. She does well at channeling, mostly because she's *awesome* at ignoring people and tuning everything out. She wishes she wasn't such a trouble maker, she is very mischevious. She is NOT good at trusting people-at all, because of her parents. ---- Is your character Talentless? If no, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Varnelle is not talentless (: Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. Yes, she has. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved